Uma's Crew
by lauraosnes
Summary: With Mal and Co. gone, Uma sees her chance to take control of the Isle but she can't do it alone. So, she forms a new pirate crew to rule alongside her. Together, they make sure everyone remembers their names / a series of one-shots about the adventures of uma's new pirate crew and the kids of the isle of the lost


after seeing the second movie i was inspired to write more and had an idea of writing a story about the kids on the isle and stuff that went down during the sixth month time jump (and beyond).

this story will have uma, harry, and gil with some ocs making up their main crew

as of right now, each chapter will more or less be a one-shot but they'll be somewhat connected (if that makes sense)

this chapter serves as introduction to the main crew. enjoy!

* * *

Uma couldn't believe it when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were chosen to go to Auradon. She was pissed sure because how dare they forget her, but Uma couldn't let this new opportunity go to waste. The Isle needed someone new to run the place and she was going to be that person. She couldn't do it alone however, no, she needed a killer crew to have her back.

"Harry," Uma shouted, walking onto the deck of her ship. Spotting her right hand on the other side of the ship, she strutted her way over to him, pushing a few of her lackies out of the way. "I have a new plan."

"A new plan?" Harry said, turning to face her, "A plan for what? A way to get us off this bloody isle? Cause I have some ideas as well, like if I could just get my hook on those stupid goodie-two shoes-"

"Harry, there will be plenty of time for hooking later, not the point," Uma said, cutting him off with the wave of her hand, "This plan is going to put me in charge of this shit show now that Mal and crew have turned good."

"Oh I like the sound of that but how exactly are we gonna get you the throne?"

"Easy, we put together a crew and show these losers who's in charge."

"Sounds like a plan to me, so we'll just gather up the lackies and start pilaging more and maybe killing more-"

"No," Uma said, putting a hand on Harry's arm, "Why settle for these bozos? Sure we can get some leverage with them but with the right people, we could run this whole island."

"Alright, who did you have in mind?"

"In mind for what?" Gil asked as he walked over to the two.

"Nothing that concerns you," Harry said, pointing his hook in the other direction, "Now scram."

"Actually, it does concern you Gil," Uma said, pushing Harry's arm down, "I'm starting a new crew and you're gonna be apart of it."

"Really? Me!" Gil said with an excited tone.

"Really, him?" Harry muttered, "How exactly is he better than these lackies?"

"He's the son of Gaston, that gives him some credit and he's good in a fight," Uma said, before lowering her voice so only Harry could hear, "Plus, he's loyal and if some of the others try anything, we'll need loyalty."

"If you think he's a good fit..." Harry said, his voice trailing off towards the end. He may not always agree with Uma, but he'd follow her to the end of the Earth. That's why he was her right hand.

"So, who else is joining this crew of ours?" Gil asked, throwing his arms around Uma and Harry. Uma, pushing Gil off of her, walked forward, the other two following close behind.

"Let's go recruit them, shall we?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On one street on the Isle, one boy was walking down it like he owned it. He walked with confidence and glared at anyone who got in his way. He stole a few items as walked, including a rotten but not completely ruined, apple. His rubbed the apple on his blue shirt before taking a bite. In addition to the blue shirt, he wore his black leather motorcycle jacket along with his black ripped jeans and boots. As he was walking, a younger kid walked near him and tried to swipe some money from his pocket. However, the boy wasn't stupid and heard the kid from a mile away. He grabbed the kid's hand as he turned to face him and twisted the kid's arm.

"You must be really stupid to try and steal from me little one," he said, a sinister grin on his face. He pushed the kid towards the wall and smiled down at him. "I haven't beat anyone up in a while, I have to admit a little excited to teach you a little lesson." He lifted his fist while the kid tried to escape.

"Heath!" The boy, Heath, dropped his fist and turned, the kid taking it as their chance to escape. Heath rolled his eyes and glared at the person who called his name.

"What is so important Uma that you had to interrupt that kid's lesson?" Heath said, taking a few steps forward as Uma got closer with Harry and Gil at her back.

"Chill Heath, it's not like you won't teach some other kid," Uma said, rolling her eyes. "I have a proposition for you."

"No," Heath said, already turning away, "I don't work with others, I'm a one man show."

"Hey," Harry said, grabbing Heath with his hook, "Listen to what she has to say."

"Mal and her crew are gone, so it's time for someone else to run this place. I want to be the person to run this place but I need a crew to back me up. That's where you come in, son of Hades. You're one of the toughest guys on the Isle."

"Yeah and that means I can take care of myself," Heath said, pushing Harry's hook off of him, "I'm fine on my own, people fear me well enough." Heath began to walk off leaving Uma and them behind.

"And yet kids still try to steal from you," Uma said, causing Health to stop in his tracks. "How would it feel to have kids bringing you money instead of trying to steal some of yours? If we band together to show these losers who's in charge, we'll be swimming in riches and maybe find our way off this hellhole. So, are you in or out?"

Heath let out a sigh before answering, "Fine, I'll join your little crew, but if at any point I want out, I'm out."

"Agreed," Uma said, shaking Heath's hand.

"So, besides us, who else is joining this little crew of our's?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I said I needed a bag of your best, not this shit," a girl said, arguing with a boy her age running some food stand in one of the alleyways on the Isle.

"This is the best we've got, the last shipment from Auradon was shit," the boy argued back, a little frightened of the Asian girl in front of her. The girl rolled her eyes, pushing a strand of her short dark brown locks away from her face. She put half of the cash she had out away into the pocket of her green military style jacket. Under the jacket, she wore a plain black tee and some black leather pants with a pair of black combat boots.

"Fine but I'm not paying full price for this, you get half." The girl placed the money on the stand, took the bag and turned to leave.

"What? Hell no, the price ain't about the quality, it's the quantity," the boy said, reaching to grab the bag from her hands. The girl, quicker, put the bag down and pulled a samurai style sword from her belt, pushing it against the boy's neck.

"What was that?" The boy gulped and took his hand away. The girl smirked, grabbing the money from the stand and her bag before putting her sword away and walking away.

"Still running errands for your dad Sonya," Uma called out to the girl. Sonya stopped and turned, walking towards the girl instead of her father's dim sum shop.

"Why do you care Uma? I'm surprised you're not scrubbing tables at the fish and chips right now," Sonya replied, standing in front of Ursula's daughter.

"I care because it's time that both of us stop working for our parents and find our own way here," Uma said, quickly catching Sonya's attention. "With Mal and them gone the Isle needs a new leader and I say that person's me but I can't lead without a crew behind my back. Your skills with a sword are rivaled to almost no one here. You join the crew, we can get what we want, not our parents."

"Fine, you've got a new member for your crew," Sonya said, nodding towards the three boys standing a bit behind Uma, "Besides those three, who else is joining us?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Down another street, another boy leaned against the side of an old warehouse. One hand was in his dark purple leather jacket, the other holding a bottle. In front of him a girl, daughter of someone from Hook's old crew, stood, her arms crossed staring at the bottle in the boy's hand.

"So the gunk in that bottle is gonna clear my skin?" the girl said, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Of course gorgeous," the boy responded, giving the girl a grin, a hand running through his short dark brown hair, "A little of this mixture each night and your face will shine like the stars in the sky."

"How do I know you aren't tricking me?"

"Come on gorgeous, why on Earth would I trick a pretty girl like you?" the boy said, throwing his arm around the girl.

"Alright, fine," the girl answered, handing over a few bucks and taking the bottle from him. The boy gave her one last smile before turning and walking away.

"Pleasure doing business," the boy muttered, counting the cash in his hands before slipping them into his black pants.

"Scamming more girls Frank?" Uma called out to the boy as he turned a corner. Frank stopped in his tracks and turned to face the girl, shaking his head with a smile.

"I don't scam girls Uma, everything I sell is genuine," Frank said, "True, it may be a bit over priced but hey, a boy's got to eat and I'm one of the only people on this shit stand that knows how to make stuff like that."

"And that right there is the reason I need to talk to you," Uma said, "I want to take Mal's spot but I can't do it unless I have people to back me up. You're one of the smartest guys on this island and I need someone with your brain in my corner."

"What's in it for me because I hate to break it to ya, but I've got a pretty good thing going for me right now."

"You really want to waste all your talents making products for desperate chicks to buy? Cause I know that you can do a lot more with that head of yours and if you had the right people with you, you could actually do something important like getting us off this place," Uma said, "Are you in or not?"

"Ah hell, why not?" Frank said, shrugging his shoulders, "Not like I've got anything better to do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a dirty little shop, one girl was working her magic on the young shop worker. She sat on his lap, some of her long red hair falling towards him. His hand rested on the small of her back, just below her black cropped top but before her short faded pink miniskirt. She smiled at him, biting her lip slightly.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met a guy quite like you," she said, her ring clad fingers traveling up and down his arm before moving upward to his face, "You are quite a looker."

"You're not too bad yourself babe," he said, giving her a cheeky smirk. She smiled back, leaning her head down towards him.

"Let's have some fun, shall we," she said, breaking away for a second before attacking his lips. The boy was all too eager to return the gesture, practically swallowing her mouth. He pulled her closer, his hands tightening around her waist. While he was distracted by his lust, the girl slowly and sneakily moved one of her hands out from behind him, grabbing a couple pieces of jewelry from the table behind him. She moved the hand back and broke off the kiss a moment later.

"Well, this was fun," the girl said, giving him a quick peck, "But I have some errands to run. Maybe, just maybe, I'll come back later and we can finish the job then." She then swung off of him, strutting out of the store, stopping to blow him a kiss before leaving. The boy, in slight shock, waved a bit.

"They make it so easy," the girl said, rolling her eyes as soon as she was out of the boy's view, "Now these two pieces are a beauty."

"Adelaide Tremaine, seducing another helpless victim to get what you want," Uma said, walking over to the girl as she left the shop.

"Oh please, don't stop there. Go on about how much of a slut I am, see how much I care," Adelaide responded, rolling her eyes, "I have no shame in what I do to survive."

"Hey, I don't see any shame in it either, I admire it honestly," Uma said, holding her hands up, "You have people wrapped around your finger with the bat of an eyelash and to me, you're a master manipulator. Which is why I want you in my new crew."

"You want me to join your little pirate crew?" Adelaide said, laughing in disbelief at the end, crossing her arms.

"I want to rule this place and I can't do it alone. I need a crew at my back to get shit done and I need someone with your skills. Besides, don't you want to prove to everyone here that you're more than just some pretty face?" Uma said, noticing the brief look that flashed across Adelaide's face, "Join my crew and not only will you learn to wield a sword but we'll show everyone here who's in charge."

"Fine but I'm not wearing any stupid pirate getup."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, you brought together a new crew, now what?" Harry asked his captain, standing below deck on the ship with the newly assembled pirate crew in front of him. Uma, standing beside him, smirks.

"Now, we take back what's ours."

* * *

alright that was the first little chapter i hope you liked it. here's a list of the four ocs, their parents, and who i see as their look a likes

heath, son of hades, portrayed by nick robinson

frank, son of facilier, portrayed by keiynan lonsdale

adelaide, daughter of anastasia, portrayed by sophie turner

sonya, daughter of shan-yu, portrayed by brianne tju

if you liked this chapter, please give it a review and if you have any ideas for future chapters or requests, feel free to pm me or leave it in a review

thanks for reading!


End file.
